


What a Day

by poopityfoo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/F, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Pitch Perfect 3 world, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Some Fluff, Some Silliness, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopityfoo/pseuds/poopityfoo
Summary: Based on the sentence "Because I got high, Beca!" given to me as a prompt. Probably the silliest little thing I've ever done.





	What a Day

Chloe finally got home after a dreadful shift at the clinic. It was a full day with appointments back to back including a particularly unhappy dog that treated Chloe like his number one enemy. To put it mildly, she’d had a hard day. By the time she made it home her head was killing her and she just wanted to relax.

The first thing she did as soon as she entered the cramped studio apartment was head straight for the drawer by the sink to find her prize. Unfortunately, as soon as she picked up the bottle of aspirin her hopes were dashed. Sure enough, when she removed the lid an empty bottle was all she saw.

“Beca,” she grumbled and threw the bottle in the trash.

She knew it was her brunette roommate who’d emptied it without buying a replacement because Amy was oddly weird about the medicine and used her own bottle that she kept with her stuff. Normally Chloe respected her peculiarity and left it alone, but after the day she’d had she decided it was better to ask forgiveness than permission.

After digging through the other girl’s chaotic collection of items, which Amy insisted had a system to it; she came across a small travel sized bottle of Advil. 

The pills were smaller than the ones she normally bought, and her headache was massive, so she took two, swallowed them dry and then fell onto her bed, praying for them to kick in quickly. 

X

Beca let out a sigh of relief as soon as the studio door came into view. She knew breaking into the music industry wouldn’t be easy, but she had no clue how many hard-headed idiots she’d have to deal with nonstop each day while doing it.

God, she needed to be around sane people right now. Thankfully she could always count on Chloe to be that safe space when she needed it. She knew she should be home by now and, honestly, a quiet night with her best friend was exactly what she needed.

Looking forward to just that, Beca unlocked the door. However, what she walked in on was so far from anything she’d expected.

“What…”

Words failed her as she looked over the scene she walked in on. It looked as if every piece of clothing was strewn across the floor. Blankets and sheets were hanging over windows and draped over the lamps. The refrigerator door was wide open.

“What the hell?” she spoke to herself.

“Close the door.”

The sudden voice startled her and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face peeking over the counter.

“Chloe? What’s going on?” 

“Shut the door! You’re gonna let more in!”

Beca had no clue what was going on but quickly obeyed based on the other girl’s urgency.

“Get down here, hurry!” Chloe demanded, waving her over.

Beca looked around as she, again, did as Chloe said. She awkwardly crouched beside Chloe on the floor, still searching for whatever they were hiding from.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?”

“Shh!”

“Chloe-“

“Shh! Be quiet,” she whispered, “Don’t panic, ok?”

“Too late. What are we hiding from? Why are we whispering?” Beca asked, matching Chloe’s volume.

“There’s a bird in here.”

“A bird? Really?!” she whispered yelled in disbelief, “That’s what this is all about?”

“Not just a bird, Beca. It’s huge; like a hawk or something.”

“What?” she questioned surprised and ducked down a bit more looking around the ceiling, “What’s a damn hawk doing in Brooklyn?”

“I don’t know.”

The two were silent for a minute, listening for signs of their intruder while Beca had a thought.

“Why is our stuff all over the floor?”

“So if the bird decides to poo we won’t have to clean the floor,” she whispered it like a secret plan.

“Ew, dude, I won’t want it on my clothes!” her voice rose in offense.

“Shush!” she told her again, “Don’t worry, I didn’t use any of your favorites.”

“Oh, thanks,” she smiled a little at the thoughtfulness. It was one of the many things about Chloe that blew her away on a daily basis. Not to mention how well Chloe knew her, 

“What about the lights? And why is the fridge open?”

“I’m going to catch it!” she told Beca, almost manic as she began to explain her thought process, “I covered all the lights and the windows, so the only light in the room is from the refrigerator, right? It’ll be attracted to the light and fly into it. We close the door and trap it until we call animal control.”

“Ok,” Beca nodded in acceptance a moment before Chloe’s words actually registered in her mind, “Wait, what?”

“Yeah; pretty smart, right?”

Beca narrowed her eyes. Even she knew that wasn’t how birds functioned and she wasn’t the aspiring animal expert. Chloe wasn’t making any sense.

“Chloe, look at me,” she suggested, giving up on whispering, “Look at me.”

Her roommate did so and Beca put her hands on either side of her face; taking a good look at her eyes for the first time since she got home.

“Oh man,” she voiced, shaking her head, “You’re high.”

Chloe shook her head with a laugh.

“What?! No I’m not. How could I be high? You know I don’t do any drugs.”

“Obviously you did today because you’re in the clouds, dude.”

Chloe shook her head again, more serious in her denial this time.

“Shows what you know, smarty pants, because all I’ve taken today is aspirin.”

Beca stood up and opened the drawer where it was kept. Finding no newly purchased bottle – damn she’d meant to buy more on the way home – she let out a long sigh.

“Did you take it from Amy’s bottle?”

“Oh my God, Beca, it works so much better than what we buy!” the redhead gushed as an answer.

Beca rubbed a hand down her face and tried to get a handle on the situation at hand. She was going to kill Amy, that much was certain. She’d found out herself that the ‘aspirin’ she was so possessive of was anything but and she’d told her repeatedly not to keep it in the apartment. Sure, she knew Amy was a grown ass woman who made her own choices, but damn.

“Ok,” she said to herself, pushing thoughts of murdering a certain Australian out of her mind and focusing in on Chloe once again. She closed the refrigerator door and went back to her friend.

She wrapped her hands around her arms and gently pulled Chloe up to her stand on her feet. Ignoring her protests about the bird she now knew wasn’t actually there, Beca put her hands on either shoulder and looked into her dilated eyes.

“Listen to me, ok? It wasn’t aspirin and, yes, you are high.”

Chloe started to shake her head to deny it once more before her eyes widened even more.

“Oh my God,” she said as if the realization had just come over her. She gripped Beca’s arm tightly and repeated herself louder, “Oh my God! Beca, that wasn’t aspirin!”  
Beca gave her a small smile and shook her head, “No, it wasn’t.”

“Oh my God, “ she said again, “Oh no, what am I going to do? I’ve never done drugs, Beca. What’s going to happen to me? What if the clinic finds out? God, what if my parents find out?!”

Panic setting in, she held Beca’s arm tighter, causing the other girl to wince as her nails dug in.

“Beca! Don’t tell my mom I’m doing drugs!”

“Calm down,” she instructed, carefully prying fingers off her arm and moving them so they held hands instead, “It’s fine. You’re going to be fine, ok? We’re just going to let it run its course and you’ll be fine. It’s not a big deal.”

“You’ll stay with me? The whole time?”

“The whole time,” she assured her; giving her hand a squeeze, “Come on.”

Beca led her to the small couch and eased her to sit down on it.

“I’m going to get you some water and we’ll watch some tv and just relax. Ok?” she kept her voice calm, hoping it would calm Chloe as well.

“Ok, Ok, yeah,” she gave exaggerated nods.

Beca smiled again and moved to get up, only to be stopped by Chloe’s grip returning to her arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just getting you some water.”

“Right,” she agreed.

Chloe forced herself to stay seated, anxiously playing with her fingers. It was fine. It was going to be fine. Beca said so. Beca wouldn’t lie to her.

“Um, Chloe?”

“What?” she asked quickly in her panic and turned to look in the kitchen.

Beca stood with the cabinet open before her.

“Um, did you put the pillows in the cabinet?”

The question, of course, was rhetorical as the evidence was right in front of her.

“Yeah,” she answered, her voice wavering in her concern.

“And why did you do that?”

“Because I got high, Beca!” she yelled back in her panic.

“All right,” she said as she pulled a pillow out and brought it with her, along with the water, and returned to the couch. She handed the cup to her, “Here, drink.”

Chloe took the offered drink and did as she was told. Beca waited until she was done and had handed the cup back over before sitting down beside her. Setting the pillow against her lap, she guided her to lie down.

Once she had, Beca turned the television on to the first thing she saw and let it play for background noise. She felt Chloe begin to relax against her for a few minutes before her body suddenly tensed and she shot back up to stare at Beca. 

“What about the bird?”

Beca suppressed a laugh, not wanting to make her feel worse about what was going on. She just slipped her fingers through the soft, red hair, moving it out of her face while she answered.

“The bird’s gone, sweetie.”

“It’s gone? You got rid of it?”

Beca grinned at how cute the girl was, “Yep, I got rid of it.”

Chloe smiled brightly and suddenly surged forwards, pressing her lips into Beca’s in a kiss that caught the other girl totally off guard. Before she could completely comprehend what was happening, Chloe had already pulled away and was lying back down again.

“You’re always looking out for me,” she spoke with a content sigh as she settled in and began relaxing once more. 

Beca’s brain unfroze and shook her head. She decided not to put too much meaning into the kiss. Chloe wasn’t in her right mind and likely wouldn’t remember it anyway. She just let out a breath and cleared her throat before responding.

“You’re damn right,” keeping it light.

She ran her fingers lightly up and down the length of Chloe’s arm, eventually feeling her relax completely into sleep. Beca remained awake for a while longer; deciding she was glad Chloe wouldn’t remember the kiss. She didn’t want their first kiss to be anything other than perfect and definitely when they were both in complete control of themselves.

Truthfully she’d been planning the imaginative “someday” that she would tell Chloe how she felt, but had yet to work up the nerve. However, she thought she might be a little more motivated to have that conversation since it appeared her feelings may not be quite as one sided as she assumed.

She continued to slide her fingers along while smiling down at the sleeping weirdo in her lap. She thanked God she hadn’t had to deal with too much craziness after the day’s little mix-up. Well, nothing damaging anyway, she thought to herself as she scanned the mess Chloe had made of the apartment.

Ignoring the fact that it all had to be cleaned up, Beca settled in; leaning back into the cushions, letting her eyes close as her head sunk into the couch. It wasn’t exactly how she pictured her day going when she thought about relaxing with Chloe, but she was content all the same; more than happy to act as a pillow for her roommate.

Chloe wiggled a bit in her sleep, one hand reaching around her waist to loosely latch onto Beca’s; halting its movement in favor of holding it. It was terribly domestic and Beca loved every second of it. She smiled with her eyes closed, feeling herself nearing sleep as well.

Her last thought was she would leave the cleaning for Amy.


End file.
